


I will always think of you

by NeverEndingWork



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: An entire song and one line from BoJack Horseman, Angst, I made myself depressed making this, M/M, Markus is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEndingWork/pseuds/NeverEndingWork
Summary: The revolution was a success. Their people are free to lead their own lives. Markus is free. And Josh is free. And North is free. And Simon is dead.





	I will always think of you

The barrier has fallen, the division between humans and their creations, has brought forth an alliance that will strengthen the future. Markus’ banner of freedom swayed the crowd thankfully he remains standing and so his people remain standing. Their enemies are no longer that but partners that could be trusted till the earth stops spinning and the sun no longer shines. 

At the moment Markus, Josh, and North are spending time at Carl’s manor simply enjoying their new found freedom. The snow fell framing the outside as a picture, the inside shielded them from the bitter cold. Laughter flowed inside the lavish manor decieving the outside of the inner turmoil truly taking place. 

Josh waved his hands wildly exaggerating some story of the past to Nort and Carl. Markus sat beside them trying to follow the exaggerated tale but his mind had already strayed to far. Someone wasn’t here and the empty seat beside Markus reminded him of the dull ache searing his mechanic heart. Simon isn’t here. 

The constellation of golden stars that made up the strands of his hair were radiant. The blue of his eyes resembled sapphires so blue they rivaled the sea and sky. The fair synthetic skin of a porcelain doll’s may be a product of design but was uniquely his. And how Markus adored him. 

Upon laying eyes on Simon the manufactured part of him that screamed for his return silenced. He had read of this feeling, he had heard of this feeling, finally he had felt this feeling for himself. The word love both foreign and alien held no meaning and now he basically prayed that the feeling would never leave him, like Simon did. 

The empty gaping hole inside continued to devour his senses as Carl approached the dormant piano, standing proud as the rooms centerpiece. The note created by the instrument cleared his mind if only for a moment. The notes following began piecing themselves into a song masterfully played before. Being free changed nothing of his opinion towards the ballad but the empty seat began stirring doubts. 

He ignored how the atmosphere had changed quick to shift its attention to the next animate thing or how the snowflakes beyond the window froze in the already frozen beyond. None of that mattered. Only the song mattered now. Beautiful. Tempting. Like Simon was. Like Simon will always be to Markus. 

“I will always think of you.   
I see your face when each day’s through  
And days go past   
Oh so fast  
But memories they last

Summer winter year by year  
I’ll hear the song inside my ear   
Trying to restart  
That’d be smart   
The thoughts of you haunt my heart

No I don’t want to be alone now  
Just bidding my time  
I need somebody dearly   
And darling you’d be sublime 

Spring and autumn   
Up and fown  
I keep trying to escape this town  
And I just might I’ll take flight  
Maybe tomorrow, not tonight.”

The sorrowful notes died out under thunderous applause from spectating North and Josh. Since the revolution occupied most of his spare time he almost forgot what it was like to sing, he just wishes that he can focus on enjoying the winter night with his family. Although he can feel their radiating acceptance of every breath and step he takes he will never be complete. Simon made him feel whole. Simon made him feel loved. But Simon is dead and everything is worse.


End file.
